The Wicked Nightmare: Terror From the Depths
|image=Rinne_TFTD.png |kanji=深海出身の恐怖 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shusshin Shinkai no Kyōfu |literal english=The Wicked Nightmare: Terror From the Depths |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Shokuyoku, Kekkei Genkai~Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai, Genjutsu |jutsu type=Yin Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Rinne Kusaregedo |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} produces an eerily irresistible genjutsu amplified by the effects of the assimilated kekkei genkai of the and by the effects of the Shokuyoku. The effects from this genjutsu are absolutely dreadful, it is able to override the opponent's brain and causes their brain to reflect the damage done mentally to appear on the physical level. The power of this technique is truly invaluable as notably stated by Rinne and by the rest of the Kusaregedo clan that The Wicked Nightmare is considered one of the highest levels of Yin Release attainable. Unlike most genjutsu that utilize sight or sound, this genjutsu utilizes the sense of non-physical contact to capture the opponent. Overview By masterfully constructing a high amount of Yin chakra within her body a releasing it is a slight pulse, Rinne is able to capture any opponent that feels or sense the pulse within her genjutsu. This allows her to capture opponent's from any direction and is label as one of the more effective methods of utilizing genjutsu. This unique trigger causes the image of drowning within the mind of the opponent. They are strapped to a large sealing stone with a garment over their face, obscuring their view in the already dark ocean and quickly plummeting to unknown fathoms. The sealing stone itself is the first illusion triggered by Rinne. This illusion tricks the opponent's brain into thinking that their chakra network is sealed off as well as the ability to mold chakra. This effectively deactivates doujutsu and other enhancements brought on by chakra that the opponent may have attained. Even though the first portion of the illusion is not that powerful in itself, the Wicked Nightmare causes it to be absolutely effective towards any bearer of chakra. The second and most dangers portion of the illusion is the overwhelming murky ocean that the opponent is pulled in. A vast ocean seemingly bottomless constantly pulls the opponent under which activates the sensation of drowning within the brain of the opponent. Even though it seems like a standard or generic genjutsu, Rinne's The Wicked Nightmare quickly changes it into a deadly one. The opponent will slowly descend deeper and deeper into the depths. Naturally, holding your breath if often the first one would think while being in a situation such as this but eventually, something must give. The water slowly rushing up their nose will warrant release but they will find that without chakra enhanced strength, it is virtually impossible to break from the sealing stone while under water and so the descent continues. Eventually, the pressure becomes intolerable as the bones within the opponent's body starts to be crushed under leagues of pressure. In the real world, due to the Shokuyoku, the opponent's body will actually display the symptoms of being crushed under similar pressure. The opponent's body will spasm as their brain grants the physical sensation of your lungs being filled with water. Their arms attempting to flail back and forth is deemed null by the mental now physical chains of the sealing stone. Within a few moments, the opponent will black out the sensation of drown would have been complete. This tricks the brain into a true death via asphyxiation or actual drowning. When viewed by a medic-nin, they will notice that the victim's lungs are actually completely filled with water. Rinne does not specifically control the time within the technique but it will only end when the opponent has drowned or succumbed to the extreme pressures provided by the ocean. In short, the duration of the illusion is dependent on the opponent's life-force. However, if the opponent maintains a high life-force and are physically resistant to the pressure, Rinne creates a powerful creature known as Wadatsumi to consume them at the ocean floor. Category:Genjutsu Category:SahaTo